Tom's Owner Issues
by henry.hboen
Summary: In this revision of "Down and Outing", Tom tries to go fishing with his flaming owner, who beats him over every little thing. Will Tom receive the help he needs?


Tom was fast asleep on his favorite pillow, dreaming of the day that Jerry would stop bothering him. He is then awoken by the sound of footsteps, which came from his overweight, male owner. The man was carrying fishing supplies, which made Tom realize that today is the day that fishing season starts. With great hope that he can catch some himself for a little snack, Tom gets out his own fishing gear and walks to the car wth his owner.

Unknown to him, Jerry has witnessed what's going on as well, and followed suite.

While the owner packs the car, Tom waits patiently in the back. That is, until a fishing rod flies into his head from behind. He gets back up to see Jerry attempting to enter the car through the back door, using part of the fence as a ramp, but Tom kicks him out with ease by slamming the back door on him. The owner then begins to drive off. Despite this, Jerry is still able to catch up with them when the car stops for traffic before exiting, allowing the mouse to sneak into the back while Tom isn't looking.

Jerry then sneaks up to the cat, bent on revenge. He readies a foot and whallops Tom in the rear, sending him through the roof. Jerry laughs as Tom struggles to get unstuck. When he succeeds, the duo begin to run around the back of the car before stopping behind the front seats, where it seems that Jerry has been cornered. Tom gets out a frying pan and prepares to whack the mouse with it. In the nick of time, Jerry dodges it, causing the pan to clonk the owner instead, as well as making the car lose control.

As horns from passing drivers blare in all directions, the owner angrily snatches the pan from Tom's grasp and procedes to beat him senseless with it.

While that's going on, Katy O'Kitty, watching for trouble in her cruiser, takes note of the scene happening in front of her.

"What in tarnation is up with that there driver?" she questioned. The owner's car was still going out of control, causing drivers to swerve onto the grass or crash. Katy has had enough of it. "Well, I'm not letting this carpetbagger ruin the peace of the streets!" she growled. She got into drive and sped off in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, the owner has just finished his beating on Tom and resumes facing the road. Tom recovers and continues his chase with Jerry. After a short tussle, the cat manages to grab a hold of Jerry, but the mouse, through quick thinking, bites down on Tom's hand, making him throw him in pain and flinging him into the front.

Outside, Katy's cruiser starts to catch up to the owner's car.

"Gotcha, ya lil' ol' dragster!"

She puts the sirens on and upped her speed.

The owner hears the noise. He intends to pull over, but that thought is suddenly halted by the car seemingly going faster by itself. Turns out Jerry, with all of his might, has pressed the accelarator to the floor. The owner's car begins to peel away from Katy.

"Nice try, yaller dog. This here baby's fit as a fiddle, so she'll have no problems skedaddlin' to y'all!"

She floored it, allowing her cruiser to burst more speed than before.

At this time, Tom stretches his hand under the seats and feels for Jerry. The mouse sees this and lets go of the pedal, making the car slow down a bit. The owner looks down to look for the cause of this high speed insanity, and the only thing he sees is Tom's hand. Believing him to be the culprit, he lifts a foot and slams down on it, making Tom scream in pain. He releases Tom's hand, revealing that it is now severely swollen and red. The owner isn't done, though. He takes the poor cat's swollen hand and begins bashing it on the floor, making him cry in pain.

Katy catches up, but, in absolute shock, she witnesses the sheer brutality going on in front of her, as well as recognizing who was the victim.

"I-is that Tom!? Getting turned into redneck caviar by that reckless goober!?"

Her shock quickly turns into seething rage.

"Seeing such a sight makes me madder than a wet hen!"

Just when the owner is about to inflict more pain on Tom, he sees Katy's cruiser incoming. Now fearing that she caught him commiting animal abuse, he resumes his focus on the road as he tries everything in his power to escape, but not before tying Tom to the back of the seat.

Jerry emerges from under the seat, and noticing the trapped cat, decides to have a little "fun" with him. He takes an oar and starts violently slamming it into Tom.

"Jerry!? Why would he do such a thing?" Katy questioned in disbelief, even more freaked out by what she's watching. "Looks like I have myself TWO varmints to take care of! Time to end this once and for all!"

She readied her crusier to attempt to gently push the owner's car onto the clear landscape, but Jerry, looking out the window, has other plans. With quick action, he took out his fishing rod, and hooked it onto the steering wheel. He gave it a yank, causing the wheel to spin like wild, catching the owner by surprise. The car swerves off the road and, funnily enough, near the fishing hole they intended to go to. The car comes to a sudden stop in a hole near the area, causing slight damages.

The owner, now reaching his ultimate breaking point, angrily bursts out of the car and makes his way to the back door. He opens it to see a terrified Tom, who was now freed from his trap because of the bumpy stop. The owner's first instinct is to drag Tom out and pulverize him, under the assumption that Tom somehow causes trouble yet again. Jerry, who was hiding, pops out from inside a lunchbox and proceeds to watch and laugh at his rival's abuse.

Just then, Katy stepped in.

"Hold it right there! Y'all been flyin' off the handle on my Tom! For that, as well as several traffic violations, y'all be gettin' the short end of the stick for many, many years!"

As she says that, she cuffs the owner and places him in her crusier. She then turns back, only to see Tom on the ground all black and blue and looking lifeless. She gasped as tears started to form in her eyes, before kneeling and hugging him.

"No, I'm too late! TOM, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried. Her mourning was interrupted by laughter. It was none other than Jerry, who was now out of the car and dancing on Tom's body. He jumps off and attempts to walk away, only for an extremely mad Katy to stomp on his tail, preventing him from moving.

"As for you, I'm very disgusted by your behaviour! I know you're better than this, but until you see that, good luck making it here!" She flung Jerry into the sea, where various sea creatures begin to viciously attack him before dragging him under to an unknown fate. "He's lucky I didn't spear him with a frog gig."

Katy then turns back to Tom, who now is slowly waking up and trying to sit up. The delighted police kitty helped him up to his feet. "Tom!? Do you recongize who's talking to you?"

Tom nodded weakly, then did a double take at who was there. With widened eyes, he observed Katy in awe, before becoming flustered.

"Yes, it's me. The lil' ol' rookie kitty you helped when you were an officer yourself. Thanks again." She pecked Tom's cheek, making him faint in her arms.

She giggled. "Alright, right now I'm going to heal you up." She got out a first aid kit and applied ice packs to the bruises. The coldness woke Tom up again.

"Good, you're awake again. Now, before I get y'all home, I firstly must drop this piece of possum pie at the jailhouse over yonder hills. Hop on in!"

Tom did as told and got into her crusier.

=== A WHILE LATER ===

With the owner jailed for a long time and Jerry vanquished, Tom knows that he won't have to worry about that abuse ever again.

"Well, here we are Tom. Y'all have a good evening now." Katy said, before kissing him again.

A blushing Tom exited happily and went inside, grabbing a small snack for himself. Just then, a knock at the door was heard. Tom answers it and it's Katy again, who hasn't even left and is acting fidgety.

"I-I was thinking Tom. For the rest of the day, may I stay with you? My shift ended a few minutes ago."

Without hesitation, Tom drug her in.

This cat realized that he's starting to become quite lucky, something he would of never acheived with those two around. And he was very thankful for that.


End file.
